How Is This My Life?
by S.Horne
Summary: Many scenarios in Stiles' life prompt him to to ask the question "how is this my life?" - a series of unrelated one-shots around Derek and Stiles. Warnings: Sterek, serious fluff, h/c, est. relationship, jealousy, humour, angst, au. (Put as 'complete' but will be added to)
1. Taking Care

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters **

**A/N: I'm thinking of including this in a series of one-shots - please leave feedback/follow the story if you would wish to see this, thanks.**

* * *

Derek walked into the dark room wearily, rubbing a hand across his face. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was well into the early hours of the morning. Slowly he wandered over to the bed, pulling off his shirt and jeans as he got under the duvet. A small groan came from the other side of the bed and soon Derek found himself covered with more than just the sheets.

"When did you get in?" Stiles croaked, his voice barely sounding. Derek wondered if he was even fully awake.

"Just a minute ago" He whispered, kissing his lover's sticky forehead. "You're burning up Stiles. Sit up a minute; I'll get you some painkillers." Derek eased Stiles onto his back, propping pillows behind his head.

The elder rose and headed into the bathroom to fetch a glass of water to go with the pills. The light flickered before filling the hallway and bedroom, causing Stiles to groan and shield his eyes.

Derek returned quickly, helping Stiles to swallow the medicine. As soon as he'd placed the cup onto the bedside cabinet he rose to turn off the light once more. Before he got there, he froze at the sight of his lover.

Nearly every inch of the younger's skin was bruised, ugly blotches of dark colours bleeding into each other and causing small sounds of pain to escape from Stiles' lips at each minuscule movement.

Derek shook his head in an attempt to clear his anger and immense pain at the sight and continued to turn off the light. He waited in the doorway for a moment to collect his thoughts, breathing deeply and trying not to cry at the thought of Sties' pain.

As soon as he climbed back into the bed, Stiles was on him within seconds. The younger man whimpered pitifully and wrapped himself further around Derek. The older man was acting like a pillow but he didn't mind; he'd do anything to help Stiles heal faster. Derek held him tightly, one arm reaching around his neck to stroke his hair and the other rubbing his injured arm.

"How do you feel?" He enquired softly.

Stiles chuckled weakly, "like I just went 10 rounds with a werewolf."

"That's not funny."

"I know, but it's true."

Derek sighed. "I should have been there... God!" He ended with a harsh cry. Stiles had been lured into the woods near his school where he'd been caught by another pack of werewolves, much less accommodating that the Hale pack.

Stiles moaned as he lifted his head to look at his lover. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, sourwolf. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you."

Derek wouldn't meet his eyes, causing Stiles to lift himself onto one elbow, wincing as he did so. "Look at me." When the Alpha refused to, Stiles poked him in the side. "Oi, _look_ at me."

The elder did so, his eyes slightly glassy. "Der, this wasn't your fault, okay? I know you and I know you wouldn't have let this happen, had you known it was going to."

Derek sighed. "Stiles, you're hurt."

"Really, am I? Oh thanks for the information, genius." The younger rolled his eyes. He lowered himself back down onto his boyfriend's chest, flinching as he jolted his shoulder.

Derek gently ran his finger along a particularly deep cut on Stiles' leg and pressed kisses to his lover's head at each of his grimaces.

Stiles had begun to fall back asleep when he suddenly shot awake, looking up accusingly at his doting boyfriend.

"What? Are you in pain – should I call Deaton?" Derek immediately panicked.

"Why are you here?"

Derek's expression turned to one of confusion. "To perform a tap dance" he deadpanned. "What do you think, idiot? To look after you!"

"You're supposed to be on a flight to New York – you had a business meeting."

Derek gently pushed Stiles' head back down onto his chest and buried them both further underneath the blankets when his lover began to shiver. "I know, but as soon as Scott rang me I rescheduled."

"Derek…"

"No Stiles, don't even say it."

"You shouldn't have needed to do that – I can look after myself." Stiles whined.

Derek nodded. "Right, that's why I came in to find you in unbearable pain, some noticeable weight loss and bags under your eyes from a ridiculous amount of sleep-loss, not to _mention _ the bruising."

Stiles nuzzled his head into his lover's broad muscles. "You take such good care of me, sourwolf. I should rethink your nickname."

Derek chuckled softly as his lover's pain medicine began to take effect, leaving an even smaller brain-to-mouth filter than usual. "Go to sleep, 'little red'."

As Stiles settled down he spoke softly. "As much as I appreciate it Derek, next time don't fly around the country to see me – I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby." Derek replied, freezing as soon as he said it. Stiles lifted himself slowly, surprise across his face.

"Did you just…?" Stiles whispered.

"Oh I cannot believe I said that." Derek's shocked expression turned to one of disgust, sickened by his own soppiness.

Stiles, however, beamed up at his boyfriend, crushing a kiss onto his lips and hugging him even tighter. "I love you, Der-bear."

"Alright, definitely time for you to sleep now."

It was quiet for a while, before "how is this my life?"

"What?" Derek questioned, thinking that the wolves might have damaged Stiles' brain even more than it already was. Stiles was lazily drawing random patterns on Derek's chest with his fingers.

"Just, listen to you. A big, bad, Alpha wolf being ridiculously cute and looking after little old me who just got beaten up by a **seriously** crazy werewolf – _how_ is this my life?"

Derek shushed his younger lover, constantly stroking his skin to offer comfort, trying not to let his lover get worked up. The Alpha listened as Stiles' breathing finally evened out, waiting until he fell asleep before closing his own eyes. Suddenly Stiles' whispering broke the silence, slightly slurred.

"Don't leave me, 'kay? I need you, Der."

Derek wondered how much Stiles would remember when he woke up, but he knew his promise would serve for longer than just the one night.

He pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "I'll always be here, Stiles. I'm_ never_ going to leave you."

If possible, Stiles buried himself even deeper into his lover's chest and Derek tightened his arms around the broken and bruised body; vowing that he would find and **destroy** the pack that dared to even _touch_, never mind hurt, his boy.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: Trying to make a series of one shots - please keep reviewing if you like the idea or prompt me if you have one you'd like to see**

Heavy panting could be heard for miles around as the couple rolled around the large bed. Derek and Stiles had recently returned from 'date night' and the two were eager to make the most of the Sheriff being out of town, with Stiles staying at Derek's.

The wolf now pinned Stiles down onto the bed, their kisses growing in passion. Just as Derek reached for Stiles' belt, the younger's phone buzzed on the table.

"Leave it" Derek growled as Stiles' hand reached out blindly. Stiles complied and redirected his hand to tangle in Derek's hair, pulling the older even closer with an obscene moan.

His phone buzzed again and Stiles groaned. He swatted at Derek's chest. "Up, sourwolf. It could be my Dad."

Derek grumbled as he chucked Stiles' phone at him but lowered his head again to kiss the younger's neck.

"Hello?" Stiles spoke into the phone, gasping as his boyfriend blew on his flushed skin.

"Huh..? Sorry, dude. I'm fine, yeah – just a shock of cold air." Stiles glared at his smirking lover as he explained himself to the caller. Derek sat up as Stiles returned to the call, not wanting an angry Stiles at that particular moment.

"When? … Hang on." Stiles took the phone away from his ear, covering it slightly with his hand. "Oi, wolfy." He grabbed Derek's attention from his own phone. "We doing anything tomorrow night?"

Derek's brow scrunched in thought. "No set plans, why?"

Stiles ignored him and turned back to his mobile. "Yeah dude I'm free… Great, see you tomorrow."

He ended the call and put his phone on the bedside table once more, reaching out for Derek but clasping at air when his boyfriend moved further back. Derek laughed at Stiles' pout and leaned forward to kiss it away.

"Who was that?" Derek questioned when he pulled away for much-needed air.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Derek chuckled as Stiles tried to get his brain working again after the passionate kiss.

"The phone call – who was it?"

Stiles lay down once more, pulling Derek down on top of him, his hands framing the Alpha's face and puckering his lips. "Damien."

Derek pulled his head out of Stiles' hands, looking down at the confused boy. "Who?"

Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's neck, trying to pull him back down to reattach their lips. "Lad from school. Seriously, come here."

Derek held back. "What did he want?"

Stiles dropped his hands and fell back onto the bed, covering his face. "Seriously?" He groaned. "The one night I get to be ravished by my sexy, Alpha-wolf boyfriend and he wants to know the life history of every person in my school."

Derek scowled. "I do not want to know the life history of every person in your school, idiot. I just want to know who my boyfriend is meeting tomorrow."

"Damien."

"Oh, _Damien. _Well that clears it up." Derek rolled his eyes and shot Stiles an unimpressed look.

The younger sat up slightly, resting back on his elbows, "Christ Derek, why does it matter?"

Derek mumbled something under his breath, hands tracing patterns on the sheet on the bed, eyes firmly avoiding his boyfriend. Now it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes and he swung his legs off the bed. "Fine then, I can see we aren't going to get anywhere – text me tomorrow."

"Wait." Stiles turned back around at his lover's voice. "Don't go, please."

"Fine." Stiles climbed back onto the bed, sitting upright with his back against the headboard. "Damien's a lad from school; we're doing a joint history project. He wants to meet up to discuss notes and work on the presentation – that's all."

Derek moved up and sat next to Stiles, the younger curling into his body. "Tell him to leave you alone."

Stiles moved his head to look up at his boyfriend. "And fail my whole year by not completing the project? Great plan, babe."

"I just…"

"You just what? You don't want me to meet him because you're afraid that I'll choose him over you and we'll elope together and…" Stiles stopped his speech when he realised that Derek wasn't laughing with him.

"You can't be serious? You think for even a **moment** that I'd _consider _leaving you?"

Derek was silent. "Der – come on." Stiles shifted himself so he was straddling his boyfriend, holding his face between his hands.

"There's no need to be jealous – it's one night and one project, I promise." Derek still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You're an idiot." At that statement, the wolf lifted his gaze to meet Stiles'. "I'm never going to leave you, sourwolf, I love you too much." Despite his mood, Derek still rolled his eyes at the nickname but a smile graced his face. "You've got me for good; no-one can change that."

Derek's smile turned into a smirk and Stiles drew back, wary of the mood change. "I'll just have to give you something to think of when you're out tomorrow night then." The wolf said.

Suddenly Stiles found himself on his back with Derek on top of him. The elder's eyes flashed red for a second and Stiles felt his heart begin to race, his arousal returning with full force.

"You belong to me, Stiles, and I'm going to make sure _Damien _knows that."

Stiles' shook his head at Derek's snarl on his friend's name. "Der… Whoa, what are you doing?"

Derek had leant into Stiles' neck and was carefully licking and biting the pale skin, making Stiles buck underneath him in desperate want.

"I'm scenting you, Stiles. My scent will be all over you and everyone will know who you belong to."

"Damien's not even – _God_! – not even a werewolf – oh, do that again! He won't be able to smell you on me - not that he would getting near enough to smell me anyway, you possessive freak." Derek chuckled against his lover's neck at the cries and moans interrupting Stiles' speech.

"You're mine Stiles, I'm not letting him have you. I love you and I'm gonna make sure he knows it."

"And anyway…" Stiles was becoming even more breathless as his shirt was removed. "We're going out tomorrow evening; your smell will have worn off, won't it?"

Derek pulled back from his lover's body to grin down at Stiles' flushed face. "Not if I do this all night" he commented with a wink.

Stiles threw his head back with a groan, "**how **is this my life?"

But when Derek slowly moved lower down his chest and the wolf's stubble grazed his sensitive skin, Stiles decided that maybe he didn't mind his life being the way it was that much after all.


	3. Meeting the Parent

**A/N: I have called the Sheriff 'John' because I got tired of writing 'the Sheriff' – apologies; I know the producers have said this isn't the right name.**

**Also, I don't know much about baseball/teams so that part could be wrong – feel free to correct me.**

* * *

"Stiles, I was wondering… Oh. Well. I was not expecting that."

The couple on the bed froze at the voice from the doorway. Slowly Derek lifted his lips from Stiles', raising his head slightly and looking down at his panicked boyfriend.

"Do you think he saw us?" Stiles whispered, staring up at his lover. Derek and the Sheriff rolled their eyes. "Maybe if we stay still he'll go away?"

"Stiles, I am not going to forget this sight if you just 'stay still'." Stiles' father answered dryly.

Derek scrambled to climb off Stiles, getting caught trying to untangle his legs but finally standing up and straightening his shirt. He stepped forward and held his hand out to the Sheriff. "Good afternoon, Sir."

John hid a smile and ignored the wolf's hand. "I expect you downstairs in 5 minutes – _both _of you; the window is no longer an escape route, Hale."

Derek paled and let his hand fall loosely as Stiles opened his mouth a few times, gasps and stutters the only sounds escaping.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!" Stiles slammed the door behind John and whirled around to face Derek. "How the hell did you not hear him come in and walk up the stairs?" He yelled.

"I was a little bit preoccupied – all of my attention was elsewhere!" Derek shouted back.

"All of it?!" Stiles replied, incredulously.

"Yeah – you do kind of have that effect." Derek admitted, snarling slightly at the confession.

Stiles' face took on a dopey smile, "aw."

Derek lifted one eyebrow. "Really? Now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, not the time." Stiles shook his head. "You're going to die." His tone was very matter-of-fact. "I'm sorry and I'll miss you but it's true, there's no way to save you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic."

Stiles flailed his arms. "Are you kidding me? Dramatic?! Okay, one; I'm _never _dramatic without reason and I think our lives give me **too many **reasons, and two; my Dad just walked in on me – his believed-to-be-innocent son – making out with a twenty-something-year-old _werewolf._ Forgive me for the panic!" He ended sarcastically.

"Let's just go downstairs and talk to him." Derek began heading out of the room.

"Oh yeah, great plan." The younger muttered. "Hey Dad, I know that you arrested this guy for murder not so long ago and I'm sorry that he's a werewolf and you often have to cover up bodies and disappearances and all that, but it turns out he's actually really great, albeit messed up in the head because he actually likes me back in the sexual way but you know, I think you could be great friends if you don't **_shoot him!_**" Stiles panted heavily at the end of his rant whilst Derek stood by the door, eyebrows raised.

"I don't really think I'm the messed-up one here."

Stiles glared at the wolf. "Oh my life, you don't understand the situati…"

Derek crossed the room and took Stiles' lips in a passionate kiss, his hands firmly framing the younger's face. When they broke apart Derek looked down with a smile. "I understand that I'm finally going to be introduced to my boyfriend's Dad and I will get to thank him for you. Besides, I'm a wolf; if he shoots me I'll heal over in a minute – and I'd do it a hundred times for you."

Stiles' eyes began to water. "You sap; I love you."

Derek pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' lips, "come on."

Derek grabbed one of Stiles' hands tightly and pulled him out of the room, rolling his eyes as the younger began humming the Funeral March.

* * *

When the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, Derek made to walk into the lounge. He pulled back at the tug on his arm, confused.

"Dad" Stiles called into the room. "Put the gun away." There was a huff and small shuffling sound. Derek turned to face his lover with an incredulous look on his face but Stiles only shrugged. "No, Dad. By 'away' I meant further than an arm's distance." There was another sigh and louder shuffling.

"Fine" came a muffled voice.

Outside the door, Stiles mockingly bowed slightly to his boyfriend, extending an arm. "After you."

"So, Derek" John began, sitting in an armchair opposite the couple on the sofa. "I see you're dating my son – at least I hope that's what you're doing?"

"Yes Sir, I am. I have been dating him since his eighteenth last year after repressing feelings from our first meeting."

Stiles reached over and took Derek's hand, holding it tightly in his lap. "I'm sorry we hid it Dad, it's just that…" He was cut off by his father's hand being held up, palm facing him. Stiles fell silent and Derek squeezed his hand.

"Derek, do you have a job?"

The wolf cleared his throat. "Yes Sir, I'm the owner of the family business – it was left to me in the will – with offices based in New York. I regularly fly out to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"And your intentions with Stiles?"

"Oh God" Stiles cringed and covered his face with one hand.

"Sir, I'd do anything for Stiles and I want to continue dating him – preferably with your permission, but even if I don't have it I won't give him up. He makes me a better person and I don't think I'd be able to live without him now, Sir."

Stiles was gazing at his boyfriend with utter adoration across his face which the Sheriff could not ignore.

"One final question. How often do you have sexual intercourse with my son?"

The two lads spluttered and blushed darkly. Derek cleared his throat and opened his mouth but was cut off by Stiles' punch to the arm and indignant cry. "Don't you dare answer that!"

John burst out laughing and held out a hand to Derek. "I'm joking, son. I know you're a fine man – near-arrest and being a werewolf aside – and I can clearly see the love that you two share."

Derek stood and shook John's hand, a smile on his face. He turned back to look at Stiles and suddenly found his arms full of the younger. Stiles broke away and turned the hug on his father, pulling him out of his chair.

"I love you, Dad" was whispered and the Sheriff's arms tightened around his son's waist.

John rubbed his hands together when they'd broken away from the hug. "Yankees or Dodgers, Derek?"

"Definitely the Yankees, Sir."

John clapped a hand onto the wolf's back. "It's John, son, and a very good choice." Stiles stood slightly to the side with a huge grin on his face as his dad continued talking. "Beer?"

At Derek's nod the Sheriff headed into the kitchen and Stiles moved into his boyfriend's arms.

"And you were worried he wouldn't like me" Derek murmured softly, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Who, me?" Stiles scoffed, but buried his face in his lover's neck. "I'm so happy, Der. All I wanted was for you two to get along, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you earlier but I didn't want to lose either of you…"

Derek soothed his boyfriend by stroking his back and pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. "You'll never lose me" he whispered as Stiles sniffed and began to smell like he was crying.

The wolf looked up to see John hovering in the doorway, beers in hand and an uncertain look on his face. Derek motioned for him to come into the lounge and Stiles pulled back slightly at the movement.

"Oh, hey Dad." He wiped at his eyes slightly and a smile took over his face.

John handed one beer to Derek and sat down, turning on the TV as he did so. "Want to watch the game?" He asked, motioning to the baseball match about to start.

"I haven't watched a game in years" Derek confessed as he took a seat on the sofa. "I'd really like to."

Stiles smiled softly at his boyfriend, who still found it hard to open up to people about his feelings and bent down to kiss him. "I'll get you some snacks." The youngest headed into the kitchen when a thought came to him.

He popped back into the lounge. "Why didn't you ask any questions about werewolf-related-things?"

Derek also turned to look at the Sheriff, confused as he too had been wondering.

John sighed and muted the TV. "Is it too much to wish for? For my son to have a _normal _boyfriend?" He rubbed a hand across his face and huffed a laugh. "Well, a normal as **you'd** settle for."

Stiles managed a small smile at that. "So, what? You _don't _want me seeing a werewolf?"

"Does any father?" The Sheriff shot back. "I'd just like to keep my private life and work life separate, so as long as you are in this house, Derek, you're just my son's regular run-of-the-mill boyfriend, okay?"

Derek smiled, "fine by me. It'll do me good to ignore the crazy for a bit."

"That's another thing" the Sheriff continued. "I don't want to know the trouble you two are getting in to anyway; I have a weak heart as it is!" He winked at Stiles who laughed.

"That's why you're getting healthy snacks!" Stiles called as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, John, I'll sneak you some of mine." Derek stage-whispered.

"I heard that!" Stiles yelled, but his smile could be heard in his voice.

* * *

"As much as I love my two favourite men getting along, you've been down here for ages." Stiles was ignored by both men, too engrossed in the game. "As cute as this is, Derek come on." The only response he got was a cheer at the TV. "Wolfy – let's return to our previous activities, no?" Derek only turned to John to ask him about statistics of last week's game.

Stiles stared at his boyfriend for a moment before admitting defeat and throwing his hands in the air. "Great, my boyfriend has chosen my father over me – how is this my life?"

As Stiles headed back upstairs Derek called, "at least I didn't get shot!"

"Yet" the Sheriff chuckled.


	4. Shopping for Patience

**A/N: This is just a bit of a short one because I haven't uploaded for a long time; I tried humour but I don't know how well it worked**

**Also, slightly AU as Stiles doesn't seem to care about his appearance on the show **

Derek stopped outside of the next shop in the mall, noticing the huge red 'SALE' sign hanging in the window.

"Absolutely not" he said turning slightly to his boyfriend, "no more."

Stiles however, ignored him and walked right in, pausing only to feel the thickness and check the price of a few items.

Derek wandered in after him, his arms laden with bags – all Stiles'. He switched off from the world and followed dutifully until he realised that Stiles had led them to the changing rooms, his arms already full of clothes.

"Not a chance" Derek snarled.

"Shush you" Stiles muttered as he took the ticket from the supervisor of the changing rooms.

"Stiles we've been at this for hours; there can be nothing else you need to buy." He called at his lover's retreating form.

The younger turned back but merely pressed a kiss to the wolf's stubbly cheek and walked off to try on his clothes.

Derek plonked himself down in a waiting chair, a dark scowl on his face.

"Mate, my girlfriend isn't even that bad" a young man chuckled next to him.

Derek's scowl only deepened as he tried to keep all of Stiles' bags from falling over.

He failed. Miserably.

* * *

Stiles came out in one of his outfits and stood in front of the wolf.

Derek looked up. "Yes?"

"Well? What do you think?" Stiles asked.

"I think that it's exactly the same as you bought in the last shop we were in and I'm almost certain that**_ I don't care_**."

Stiles's smile dropped. "It's a good job I love you."

"Aren't I lucky" Derek drawled sarcastically. However, his eyes danced with mirth and a soft smile graced his lips as he watched his boyfriend walk off to try on more clothes. Luckily he caught himself before the other men, or, God forbid **Stiles** saw it.

* * *

When his lover finally came out of the cubicle, Derek looked over at the huge pile of clothes in his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles pouted "I like _all _of these."

Derek looked unimpressed.

"Pretty please" the younger wheedled.

His boyfriend still did not move.

"Fine, I won't have this one" he complained, picking out one shirt with an exaggerated eye-roll and thrusting it at the man on the desk.

Derek's eyebrow rose even higher, nearly disappearing into his hairline. One shirt out of ten didn't make much of a difference.

"How is this my life?" Stiles asked the heavens, his eyes looking to the ceiling and his shoulders lifted in despair. He carelessly thrust another top at the waiting man, scowling all the while.

Stiles suddenly grinned devilishly and walked closer to Derek. He sat on the arm of his chair, smirking. "For every item I buy, I'll do 'something' for you." He winked flirtatiously.

"What kind of something?" Derek remained cold.

Stiles stroked a finger down the elder's arm. "Your call, babe." He leant closer to whisper "whatever you want."

It was now Derek's turn to smirk. He turned his head so his lips brushed against his boyfriend's before whispering "I want you... to not get the clothes."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Tough balls." He stood up and headed back out into the shop before stopping to think for a moment. "Actually, it'll be _blue_ balls if you don't wipe that horrible scowl off your face."

Derek instantly sat up slightly straighter and his frown lessened minutely, causing Stiles to chuckle.

The younger looked over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes, "you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Maybe six feet under" the elder muttered.

Stiles was scandalised. "Just for that" he started, "I'm getting these too." He grabbed his previously discarded clothes from the salesman and stalked out of the changing rooms.

The other men in the area of the shop laughed as Derek struggled to pick up his many shopping bags and he followed his lover, muttering darkly something about "throats" and "teeth".


	5. I Can't Live Without You

**A/N: Tried a bit of angst - apologies!**

* * *

"Derek, when I first met you, you _scared_ me. I genuinely believed all the threats that you **would** rip my throat out with your teeth, for the first couple of months at least. However, we resolved those feelings pretty soon and moved on to much more pleasurable ones." He managed a watery chuckle at his lover, but there was no humour in his voice.

"I can't imagine my life without you; I don't _want_ to imagine my life without you, please don't make me."

Stiles wiped away a few tears falling down his face and took a deep breath. "I love you, Derek. I love you_ so_ much; you always know how to make me feel better or to make me smile. You act like the tough guy but you're just a huge softy. You're always there for everyone that needs it, you're _so_ beautiful and you've even developed a sense of humour." Stiles poked the elder's side and grasped his hand even more tightly, pressing it to his lips.

His voice shook with his next words. "If you were awake, you'd never let me talk so soppily." The young man collapsed in tears over his husband's still body, the machines in the hospital room beeping over his heart-wrenching sobs.

"How is this my life?" He cried into his husband's chest. He sat up slightly, looking at the emotionless face. "If you don't…" He waited a moment before continuing, looking to the ceiling whilst willing the lump in his throat away and taking a calming breath. "If you don't respond or talk or, **God**, just _move_ in the next few days, they're going to turn off your machine."

Stiles began to cry again, broken sentences pushing past the gasps and tears. "Don't let them do it, Der. I **need **you, I can't live without you; I love you so much… _please._"

Hours passed and yet Stiles sobbed into his husband's unresponsive stomach. Soon, a nurse entered the room and softly told the young man that the visiting hours were over. Stiles looked up at her, his eyes swollen and tear-tracks staining his face. He nodded wearily as she left.

Stiles dragged a hand down his face and bent to kiss his lover's forehead. "I promise I'll be back in the morning" he whispered, stroking his cheek with one hand and holding one of Derek's with the other. As he made to stand up, he felt pressure on his hand. He gently tugged it, but failed to dislodge it from Derek's grip. Stiles' eyes widened in surprise.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled, resting the back of his other hand on his husband's forehead and frantically checking all machines.

"Come on, Der; open your eyes – I know you're in there."

Nurses and doctors suddenly crowded the bed, but despite efforts to remove Stiles from the vicinity, the unconscious man refused to give up his hold.

The croaky voice was nearly lost in the chaos of the talking amongst the doctors and the constant whirring of the machines but –

"Stiles…"

The man in question smiled for the first time in nearly 6 months as fresh tears poured down his face. It would be a long, long process but his husband had finally fulfilled the promise that he had made on their wedding day: he would always come back to him.


	6. Babies Are Hard Enough

**A/N: Used a little bit of artistic license in this one **

* * *

There was a gentle knock at the door before Scott's head popped around the frame. He smiled at Stiles sitting on the bed with a small bundle cradled in his arms; Derek perched protectively next to them.

At Stiles' beckoning, Scott entered the room and walked over to the bed.

"I just came to meet my…nephew?" He finished with a question, peering at the child Stiles held.

Derek growled at the comment and Stiles punched Scott in the stomach, causing him to bend over groaning. Derek chuckled when Scott held up his hands in defence.

"I was joking, I'm joking; **he's** cute."

Stiles looked down at his baby with a huge beam and then up to his husband who was running a knuckle down his son's cheek. "Cute? He's absolutely gorgeous."

Scott smiled back and nodded. "Congratulations guys; I'll go tell the rest of the pack."

He dropped a kiss on both the baby's head and his step-brother's. "Still on for us all to come round tomorrow?"

"Definitely" Stiles smiled as Derek nodded his agreement and stood up to hug his husband's oldest friend before he left again.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were relaxing and enjoying their time with each other when baby Hale – as the child had affectionately been nicknamed – opened his eyes and stared up at his parents.

Suddenly and without warning the little one's eyes flashed yellow but changed back almost immediately.

Stiles turned slowly to his husband, "you saw that, right?"

Derek looked slightly taken aback but shook his head. "It must have been the light."

Stiles wasn't convinced but turned his attention back to his baby, murmuring softly to him. He took one of the child's hands into one of his own and nearly dropped it as tiny little claws sprung from the fingernails. "Okay, that is _so _not the light!" Stiles wailed. Derek couldn't reply, his mouth open in shock.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pouted. "Aw man, he's not even a day old and he's growing claws?! He hasn't even got a name yet!"

Stiles had barely had time to process the claws when he jumped in surprise as the little one in his arms began to growl at Derek, recognising his Alpha.

Derek welled up in pride at the submission but when Stiles realised he was moaning on his own, he looked up at his husband and hit him. "I knew you would be proud of this! This is a **bad **thing, Derek. A _bad _thing; oh so very, very bad."

Stiles looked to the ceiling. "How is this my life? Imagine school! And feeding? Are you kidding me?! And clothes shopping – he'll be ripping apart everything as soon as it goes on! Kids are hard enough without this added business."

Derek chuckled and kissed his young lover lightly, the smile on his face never once wavering. "We can do it, Sti, I know we can. I'm a werewolf and you live with me."

"Yes, but you can control it! This little one – okay, _ouch_." Stiles turned his speech towards his baby who wanted some attention from his daddy and had begun to poke him with his claws. Derek noticed and flashed his red eyes. The child stopped immediately.

"Stiles this is a good thing. He'll have advanced growth, advanced healing and heightened senses."

Stiles sighed resignedly. "I know, I know." He looked down at the child and laughed softly. "Oh man, he's just cut me with his **claws** and yet he's still the cutest and most incredible thing I've ever seen."

The little one attempted a smile at his daddies, accompanied by a squeaky growl. Stiles giggled and kissed his baby as Derek pulled the duo closer and placed his own kiss on Stiles' head.

"Yeah, you're right, Der. We're going to be just fine."


	7. You're All I Need

**A/N: I just want to say a massive 'thank you' to everyone that has reviewed, favourited or followed this story so far. It's so lovely to see your support!**

**Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!**

**-S**

Stiles exited the school and scanned the car park for his lover's Camaro. He could barely see it for crowds of girls swarming the vehicle and pouting at _his _boyfriend. Stiles rolled his eyes and started to walk down to where Derek had parked. As he drew nearer he noticed his normally moody boyfriend laughing at a comment from one of his adoring fans – **laughing.** 'Derek doesn't laugh', Stiles thought, 'not at strangers'; he had a special laugh for Stiles and their pack.

"How is this my life?" He asked himself. "A _sinfully_ hot, **model-material** boyfriend who'd rather have these girls than me."

Stiles' mood deteriorated quickly as he marched the final walk to the car and pulled the passenger door open roughly, ignoring the mutterings and whisperings of the surrounding girls. Derek threw him a quizzical look but when his boyfriend ignored him, the elder slid slowly into the seat next to him.

* * *

Stiles chose a random channel on the radio for the ride home and turned the music up ridiculously loudly. When Derek moved to turn it down, Stiles grabbed his wrist tightly and all but threw his hand back onto his lover's lap.

"Stiles -"

"Don't, Derek. Just... don't."

* * *

When they got to Stiles' house, the younger jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped moving. Derek scowled and followed his lover inside, refusing to leave when he didn't know what he had done to upset his boyfriend of nearly a year. Stiles refused to acknowledge his presence and instead made himself busy by beginning to make dinner and tidying up various parts of the house. Derek followed dutifully, trying to get Stiles to talk to him.

"What the hell is wrong?" Derek exploded, when he'd had enough of Stiles' mood.

The younger looked at him quickly but ignored his question, continuing to order the magazines in the lounge. Before he could leave the room again however, Derek moved and blocked the door. The wolf stood threateningly in the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't make me force you to tell me" Derek snarled, "I don't have the patience for this."

"Then leave" Stiles forced out through gritted teeth. "No one is making you stay."

"Are you not listening to me?" Derek yelled, exasperated. "I'm here because I want to be!"

"Why?" Stiles asked, his expression just as hard.

"Because I love you and you won't -" Derek's confession was cut off by Stiles throwing himself at him and attacking his lips, kissing him passionately. When they separated Stiles couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"That's the first time you've ever said that." The younger confessed.

"Surely I've...?"

"Nope, never" Stiles replied to Derek's unfinished question, his beam only growing.

"Well it's true" Derek said, holding Stiles firmly, his arms around his waist and their chests touching.

"I was worried, when I saw you … earlier." Stiles' quiet confession had him looking at Derek's chest, not his face; the younger's long fingers drawing random patterns across the wolf's t-shirt. "I saw them all over you and I thought, well, what if _they _were what you wanted, and not me."

"Stiles" Derek began, a hand softly pulling Stiles' chin up, his eyes locking onto the younger's and his expression turning serious. "Those girls at your school can look all they want -"

Stiles let out an indignant squawk – although he'd totally deny it later - causing Derek to smile warmly. "They can _look_" the elder continued, "but they can't **touch**."

Stiles beamed up at his boyfriend and leant forward to kiss his nose, Derek laughing at his lover's infectious happiness.

"Why would I want any of them, Sti?" Derek asked, sincerity shining across his face and his arms tightening. "I've got you."

Stiles crushed their lips together again, although they barely connected with the size of their grins – not that that deterred them.

"Say it again" Stiles begged when they separated once more. Derek lowered his head and whispered the words into his lover's mouth like a prayer, his warm breath ghosting across the younger's lips and eliciting a shiver.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't care anymore – I know you're all mine."

"For my sins" Derek winked.

* * *

The next day, Stiles exited the school and scanned the car park for his lover's Camaro. He could barely see it for crowds of girls swarming the vehicle and pouting at _his _boyfriend. Stiles rolled his eyes and started to walk down to where Derek had parked. As he drew nearer he noticed his normally moody boyfriend had vanished from the car. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and turned around quickly, a passionate kiss shocking him and all those around him.

When both parties drew back for air, Stiles giggled softly. "Hi."

"Hello" was the received response.

"How is this my life?" Stiles asked, not even trying to keep the glee out of his voice or his expression. "A _sinfully_ hot, **model-material** boyfriend who chose _me_ over everyone standing here."

The arms around him pulled him ever nearer; "I love you."


	8. Taking Bets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognise **

**A/N: A very short, hopefully sweet chapter which is**** a little AU and features the Sheriff and Melissa together **

**Apologies about not updating but if anyone has a scenario that they would like to see please send me a prompt and I'll do my best to write it!**

**- S**

* * *

Stiles sat down on the sofa, his legs bouncing uncontrollably and his hands twisting together. Derek Hale sat next to him, his own hands clasped tightly in his lap and his face solemn.

The Sheriff of Beacon Hills sat opposite the two young men with Melissa McCall - soon to be Stilinksi - close to him.

Stiles took a deep breath before facing his dad and the closest woman he had to a mother.

"Dad, Mel" he started. "I'm gay."

Stiles reached a hand out to take a hold of one of Derek's, the elder responding quickly by squeezing the given hand tightly. "And this is my Derek" Stiles continued, his legs calming and his face breaking into a smile.

Derek gave a small smile to his boyfriend's parents as the Sheriff turned to his fiancé with a huge smile.

"You owe me twenty dollars" he said, holding out a hand.

"You had a bet on my sexuality?!" Stiles questioned loudly, shock taking over his features.

"No" Melissa corrected as she shook her head. "We _knew_ you were gay, honey; we had a bet on whether your boyfriend would be a blonde or brunette!"

"How is this my life?" The youngest asked rhetorically, elbowing Derek's stomach when the elder laughed at his indignant spluttering.

"It's not funny" he muttered, a pout forming on his lips as he leaned into his smirking boyfriend, who in turn wrapped an arm around him and dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

The Sheriff smiled across at Melissa; "us Stilinskis have always had a thing for brunettes" he said with a wink.


End file.
